


Исцели эти сломанные крылья

by HeathrowLiss (LollyBomb95)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pain, Wings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyBomb95/pseuds/HeathrowLiss
Summary: - Мои не присылают грубые записки…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heal These Broken Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329055) by [FluidMimikyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluidMimikyu/pseuds/FluidMimikyu). 

> Изображение, вдохновившее фанфик:  
https://twitter.com/speremint/status/1142139474580840450?s=20

Кроули знал это наверняка, видел собственными глазами, на что способен рой демонов, посланный наказать того, кто ослушался или просто нарушил правила. Суровость наказания зависела от решения суда.

Кроули видел, что некоторые демоны уходили не более чем с ранами, которые поддавались исцелению, возможно, даже с легкой хромотой. Другие… другим повезло не так сильно. Он видел оторванные руки, плоть, разорванную в пытках, отломанные и воткнутые под ребра рога.

Самое худшее наказание всегда касалось крыльев демона. Крылья – очень чувствительная часть тела демона или ангела. Ангелы любили и начищали их, демоны угрожали подвергнуть их пытке.

Кроули был в своих апартаментах, ощущая, как чувство ужаса сползает по его спине, словно холодный пот. Он и Азирафаэль уже однажды избежали наказания, они поступили умно. Ангелы могли быть более великодушными. Демоны - нет. Даже несмотря на то, что теперь демоны боялись Кроули, он знал, что на более глубоких кругах Ада были другие, которые не боялись его, которые даже никогда не слышали о нем, и будут не против вырвать из него кусок. Он понимал, что это всего лишь вопрос времени, прежде чем они выяснят, что он натворил и решат послать кого-нибудь.

Прошел почти год со времени Апокалипсиса-Которого-Не-Было. Почти год с тех пор, как они «обменялись лицами», чтобы обмануть свои начальства. Сверху и Снизу ничего не было слышно. Это почти действовало на нервы.

\- Мы не присылаем грубых записок… - пробормотал он.

Он полагал, со странным чувством иронии, что должен быть «благодарен», что Там, Внизу решили расположить его наверху, на Земле. Когда он только Пал, он не был уверен, что ему когда-нибудь придется делать что-нибудь снова, и даже несмотря на то, что поручения были странными (я имею в виду, ну же… превратиться в змею и искусить? Кто бы не задумался, что, черт возьми, это значит), он исполнял их почти что с удовольствием. Затем он встретил некоего ангела по имени Азирафаэль, и весь его мир изменился.

Он помнил, что такое быть ангелом. Он помнил духоту, и строгость в них… и, хотя его ангел отвечал этим качествам, в нем было что-то, что подожгло интерес Кроули. Пусть они оба и были на Земле 7 дней, ведь Земле тогда было всего 7 дней, в Азирафаэле была наивность. Невинность, но также и любопытство. И когда он сказал, что подарил свой пламенный меч… ну, челюсть Кроули отвисла, и он чуть было не захохотал. Какой чудной ангел.

На протяжении веков, их пути пересекались снова и снова. Сначала Кроули думал, что это просто совпадение, возможно, необходимость искусить кого-то в этой точке также призвала Азирафаэля сотворить тут что-нибудь хорошее. Через некоторое время, он осознал, что дело было не в искушении. У него всегда было чувство, нечто, за чем он, в конце концов, следовал. Будто невидимая нить, соединяющая их, и она всегда вела к его ангелу.

Например, когда он последовал за вышеупомянутым чувством в театр, где родилась и выросла драматургия, там шла пьеса Шекспира, он нашел Азирафаэля стоящего там, с благоговением взирающего на актера. Здесь действительно не было ничего искушающего для него, но невидимая нить притянула его сюда, к ангелу.

Он уставился на актера. Человек на сцене был очень неприятным и громким. И как у Азирафаэля хватало терпения слушать это? Он медленно подошел и встал рядом с благоговевшим ангелом. Нить перестала тянуть и стала вялой, и Кроули почувствовал, как слабая улыбка растягивает уголки его рта.

\- Ты ведь здесь не за тем, чтобы вызвать неприятности, не так ли? - спросил тогда ангел.

\- Похоже, что он достаточно страдает и без моего участия, - сострил Кроули с усмешкой на губах.

Азирафаэль смерил его взглядом, отчего усмешка демона стала только шире. В большинстве случаев, когда ангел смотрел на него, его нижняя губа выпячивалась, отчего большинство его взглядов казались обиженными. Этот раз не стал исключением. Он слегка подтолкнул Азирафаэля в спину рукой.

\- Да ладно тебе. Ты смотришь эту пьесу уже раз 50.

\- Если тебе так скучно, ты можешь уйти, Кроули. Я просто получаю удовольствие от этой пьесы. Я чувствую, что однажды она станет потрясающей.

Кроули закатил глаза, но улыбнулся и остался.

Столько раз они встречались, столько соглашений заключили, столько дел творили под столом. Коварных дел. Дел, за которые Азирафаэль будет всегда порицать Кроули, который соблазнил его. Кроули вполне мог и на самом деле искусить его, но Кроули никогда в действительности не использовал свои силы таким образом на ангеле. Это казалось… неправильным. Неправильно пытаться искусить Азирафаэля. Хотел ли он? Конечно же, да. Но… он чувствовал, что, если ангел и поддастся на искушение сотворить что-нибудь, это произойдет потому, что он решит довести дело до конца. Как бы то ни было, Кроули всегда позволял Азирафаэлю порицать его. Он понимал, что ангелу было необходимо убеждать себя, что он сделал все правильно. Кроули привык к этому.

Демон откинулся на спинку дивана, потирая лоб, чувство ужаса не исчезало. Что бы ни произошло, что бы ни наступило… ему нужно было держать это подальше от Азирафаэля. Ангел просто… не был создан для Адских пыток. Никто из них не был создан для них, но Кроули мог их переносить. А Азирафаэль не сможет. Он не был способен на это по своей природе.

Зазвонил телефон, и он услышал, как автоответчик проговорил свою короткую фразу. Мгновение тишины, и затем зазвучал голос Азирафаэля.

\- Как я уже говорил, не хотел бы ты пойти перекусить? Если моя память мне не…

Кроули поднялся с дивана и практически подлетел к телефону.

\- Конечно, пойдем, куда именно?

\- Ну, я подумал об этом, и я практически абсолютно уверен, что теперь твоя очередь выбирать.

Кроули услышал приглушенный стук на ангельской стороне телефона и предположил, что это была стопка книг. Должно быть, только что получил их.

\- Моя очередь, да?

\- Да, ох, только пожалуйста, не выбирай то, где мужчины носят… эм… крошечное нижнее белье снова. Мало того, что дамы были едва одеты. Один из мужчин наклонился, и я почти все видел. Не очень-то высокопробное или изысканное заведение.

Кроули закатил свои золотистые глаза.

\- Я тебе говорил, в этом был смысл того места. Оно не должно было быть «высокопробным или изысканным». Оно должно было быть скандальным и эротическим.

\- А теперь…

На той стороне послышались кряхтение и одышка, возможно, размещал книги на верхней полке.

\- А теперь скажи мне, почему у кого-то может возникнуть желание поесть в таком месте? Мало того, что персонал был едва одет, там везде была сплошная антисанитария.

\- Ох, ангел. Мне действительно нужно заставить тебя прочитать эротический роман когда-нибудь, - пробормотал Кроули.

Кроули услышал стук об пол: должно быть, Азирафаэль уронил телефон.

\- О, Боже, прости! Я отвлекся, расставлял некоторые книги. Что ты там говорил? Что-то про роман?

\- В другой раз, - хихикнул Кроули. - Что касается ланча, сегодня я не буду выбирать скандальное место. Как насчет нового кафе-булочной, недавно открывшегося возле парка? Я слышал, они продают блинчики.

\- О, замечательно! Тогда встретимся там, дорогой!

Повесили трубку.

Кроули положил трубку и слегка улыбнулся самому себе. Его улыбка испарилась, когда он почувствовал холодное присутствие позади себя. От него покалывало кожу, вернулся и этот ужасный холодный пот. Он обернулся, медленно. Что бы это ни было, его не было позади него… но оно было в его квартире, оно искало его. Он осторожно сделал шаг по направлению к двери, потянув носом воздух. Что бы это ни было, оно было из Ада, но оно не было обычным демоном с его уровня Ада. Нет, оно было с более глубокого уровня. От этого по коже пробежали мурашки, и это заняло много времени.

Из соседней комнаты до него дошли звуки какой-то возни, стук вазы, и он медленно, осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь. Слава Кому-нибудь, он регулярно смазывал петли. Он старался контролировать дыхание, сделать его не таким глубоким и громким (даже несмотря на это, оно все равно казалось ему ужасно громким). Его глаза скользнули по большому окну. В обычной ситуации он бы не полетел, он ненавидел это … столько документации, и прикрытие, но ему необходимо было сбежать.

Он быстро и бесшумно направился к окну. Он попытался открыть его и осознал, что его заклинило.

\- Черт…! - прошипел он себе под нос. Он слышал, как нечто барабанило по двери. Капли пота стекали с его лица, и он дернул окно снова.

\- Ну давай же, ты, су…!

К его глубокой радости, проклятое окно открылось. Он проглотил восторженный крик, услышав, как нечто вцепилось в дверь и толкало ее.

\- Чертчертчерт...!

Он развернул свои элегантные черные крылья, немного трясущиеся, и сделал пару шагов назад, чтобы с разбега выпрыгнуть в окно. И прямо в тот момент, когда он готов был побежать, дверь разлетелась в щепки, крупный кусок отлетел Кроули в лицо, сбив его с ног. Он поднял крыло, чтобы посмотреть назад, и, если бы его кровь могла похолодеть еще больше, она бы сделала это прямо тогда.

\- Агали-арепт… - хрипло произнес Кроули. Огромная тень в дверном проеме обернулась в нечто, похожее на человека, и он медленно прошел через останки двери, смахивая щепки со своего костюма длинными пальцами/когтями. У демона была бледная дряблая кожа и длинные, казавшиеся мокрыми волосы, несколько прядей прилипли к его лицу. Из его головы торчала пара черных, изогнутых костей. Он поднял взгляд, глаза цвета индиго сканировали комнату какое-то время, пока наконец не остановились на Кроули. Он злобно ухмыльнулся, показывая ряды острых, как бритва, зубов.

\- Ах, вот ты где. Я искал тебя. Твое имя Кроули, не так ли?

Его голос звучал, исходящий из человеческого рта, звучал немного хрипло. Кроули открыл рот, чтобы сказать, но не прозвучало ни звука.

\- Не нужно подтверждать, я чувствую, что это ты.

Он сделал шаг по направлению к демону на полу.

\- Я слышал… что некий демон каким-то образом умудрился избежать наказания, а это ведь было уничтожение святой водой!

Агали-арепт, казалось, … почти радовался.

\- Это определенно удивительно!

Агали-арепт сделал еще один шаг.

\- Мне стало ясно, что эти неуклюжие идиоты, очевидно, не умеют наказывать, как надо.

Еще шаг.

\- Суть наказания не в том, чтобы кого-то уничтожить…

Еще шаг. Теперь Кроули почувствовал, что по-настоящему замерз. Он знал, что причиной тому было присутствие демона перед ним. Он посмотрел на пол и увидел, что пол под ногами Агали-арепта покрылся инеем.

Агали-арепт склонился над дрожащим Кроули, все еще ухмыляясь.

\- Суть в том, чтобы наказать кого-то так сильно, чтобы остались долго, долго не заживающие следы. Что касается тебя… какое же наказание я припас для тебя…

Кроули побледнел, наблюдая, как демон принимает свою истинную форму. Его тело стало высоким и худым, даже болезненным. Костлявые руки с черными когтями проросли из его спины и боков. У 4 из них на ладонях были рты, искаженные злобными, острыми, как бритва, ухмылками. На других 4 ладонях были глаза, обученные на Кроули, того же цвета индиго, что и глаза человеческого вместилища Агали-арепта. Его волосы обратились в глубокий капюшон, окутавший его лицо тьмой. Капюшон расправился в длинную мантию, достающую до пола и свисающую складками позади него, но оставшуюся распахнутой. Кроули слышал завывания проклятых из теней мантии, скрытых за болезненно худыми ребрами. Все, что было видно из-под капюшона, это ужасная, зубастая улыбка.

\- Иди сюда, подонок... - раздался резкий, хриплый шепот.

Кроули вскочил и рванул к окну. Существо зарычало и сцапало Кроули. Произошел контакт, и Кроули закричал так, что кровь стыла в жилах. Его крик вышел наружу и пронзил небо над городом, и окно захлопнулось наглухо.

* * *

Азирафаэль теребил свою салфетку, сверяясь с карманными часами уже в 10-й раз. Кроули обычно опаздывал, но не настолько. Уже прошло 2 часа, а его все еще не было.

\- В подобных случаях я задаюсь вопросом, а не стоило ли мне последовать совету Кроули и приобрести одно из этих мобильных устройств…

Официантка подошла в 5-ый раз.

\- Все еще ждете, милый?

\- Ох, да… но я уверен, что он скоро освободится.

\- Угу. Что ж, если вы не возражаете, что я суну нос не в свое дело…

\- Нет, пожалуйста, во всех смыслах.

\- Когда кто-то опаздывает на встречу на 2 часа и еще не попытался выйти на связь, он либо напрочь забыл о свидании, либо с ним что-то случилось.

\- С-случилось?

Проклятый Бентли. Возможно, он, в конце концов, развоплотился, гоняя на этой штуке как сумасшедший.

Официантка кивнула.

\- Послушайте, милый, если бы я была на Вашем месте, я бы оплатила счет и пошла его проведать. Самое плохое, что могло произойти – он просто забыл.

\- Да, да, конечно, - сказал Азирафаэль, стараясь не паниковать.

Он оплатил счет, поблагодарил официантку и быстро вышел вон.

Азирафаэль стремительно шел в направлении апартаментов Кроули, беспокойство все сильнее охватывало его. Что с ним могло случиться? Кроули не мог просто взять и бросить его вот так, на произвол судьбы, особенно если голос Кроули звучал так, будто он планировал сегодня пойти на ланч.

Он поднял глаза, проверяя названия улиц, и убедился, что не пропустил улицу Кроули. Он увидел нужную улицу и свернул на нее. Он резко остановился, его сердце пропускало удары. Там был Бентли, ровно припаркованный, на нем не было ни царапины.

\- Кроули…

Азирафаэль подошел к машине и заглянул внутрь через окно. Казалось, на ней уже несколько часов никто не ездил. Он отступил назад, приложив руку ко рту, с его виска стекали капли пота. Где же он?

Внезапно ангел почувствовал холод, леденящий холод. Он обхватил себя руками, будто ветер сбивал его с ног. Он осмотрелся вокруг, пытаясь отыскать, какое существо могло вызвать такое ощущение. Он сканировал толпу, и тут его глаза наткнулись на мужчину, выходившего из здания, где находились апартаменты Кроули.

На мужчине был серый костюм, он поправлял галстук. Он отвел длинные, черные, казавшиеся мокрыми волосы с лица, и Азирафаэль заметил, как блеснули синие глаза. Его сердце екнуло. Чем больше он смотрел на мужчину, тем лучше становились видны формирующиеся кости и когти. Мужчина обернулся на Азирафаэля и злобно усмехнулся, прежде чем скользнул в землю, будто вместо нее была вода.

Невзначай, будто кто-то внутри подсказал ему сделать это, он посмотрел вверх на окно, которое, как он знал, вело в квартиру Кроули. Он почти вскрикнул. Изнутри по нему была размазана кровь.

Он понимал, что не должен был, но он не хотел терять время. Он щелкнул пальцами и перенесся внутрь, ко входной двери Кроули.

Запах ударил Азирафаэлю в нос с такой силой, что он чуть не упал на колени. Пахло серой, лавой и кровью. Так много крови. Так много ненависти и зла, что он едва сдержал рвотный позыв.

Он собрался с духом и осторожно прошел дальше. Вазы, телевизор и даже некоторые из бедных растений Кроули были разбиты. Он заметил на полу замерзшие лужи, ведущие в кабинет.

Он проследовал по ним и увидел, что дверь в кабинет была выломана, на полу валялись обломки. Запах крови из этой комнаты был еще сильнее. Азирафаэль боялся и подумать о том, что он мог там обнаружить. Что, если… что, если Кроули был… был…

Он услышал всхлипы и стоны, доносящиеся из кабинета. Глаза Азирафаэля расширились, и он ринулся внутрь. Он охнул, слезы навернулись на его глаза, он прикрыл рот руками от зрелища, что открылось перед ним.

Кроули мелко дрожал в углу, он был бледнее обычного, желтые глаза расширились от страха, веки часто подрагивали. Но что вселило боль и ужас в сердце Азирафаэля, так это крылья Кроули.

Его прекрасные черные крылья были сильно изуродованы. Были видны мышцы и кости, большая часть перьев отсутствовала. По всему полу были кровавые лужи с перьями, и… тем, что, как предположил Азирафаэль, могло быть… плотью. Если бы так ранили обычного человека, он бы умер сразу же, без шансов. Но из-за того, что Кроули был демоном, рана не убила его, но она причиняла ему ужасную боль, и уйдет много, много времени на физическое исцеление. На душевное исцеление после такого испытания… уйдут века, если оно вообще когда-нибудь наступит.

Азирафаэль сделал шаг по направлению к Кроули, липкая кровь на полу чавкнула под его ботинками. Звук разлетелся эхом по комнате, из-за чего демон вздрогнул и затрясся еще сильнее.

\- К-Кроули? - произнес Азирафаэль ласково, тихо.

Кроули поднял взор на Азирафаэля, сперва не разобрав, кто перед ним. Его обычно яркие, золотистые глаза были тусклыми и распахнутыми от страха.

\- Кроули, это я… Азирафаэль.

Он сделал еще несколько шагов по направлению к демону.

Осознание отразилось в его глазах, и они прояснились, все еще распахнутые и полные слез.

\- Азирафаэль…?

Его голос был хриплым и оборвался, когда он произнес его имя.

\- Да… это я, дорогой…

Азирафаэль наблюдал, с комом в горле, как Кроули буквально вцепился в стену, пытаясь подняться. Его ноги тряслись, дрожали, но, насколько видел ангел, с ними все было в порядке, лишь несколько незначительных царапин и, возможно, синяков. То же относилось и к рукам. Его пиджак был разодран, особенно на спине, и капельки крови падали с его обрывков.

Кроули удалось встать на ноги, он перевел дыхание, настолько, насколько смог, и попытался сделать шаг по направлению к Азирафаэлю. Ангел рванул вперед, поймав его, когда он начал падать. Его тело опустилось на тело Азирафаэля с мягким стуком, и он прочувствовал полностью агонию и боль, излучаемые телом Кроули. Это была настоящая пытка.

Демон схватился за пальто Азирафаэля сзади, отчаянно вцепившись в него. Азирафаэль нежно обхватил его руками и почувствовал еще больше крови. Он осознал, что вся одежда на его спине была разорвана в клочья, обнажив кожу и основания крыльев. Он боялся предположить, какие там были раны. Он поднял взгляд на крылья над ним, и жгучая боль пронзила его сердце. Крылья были, ох, такими чувствительными… что у демона, что у ангела. Это… это было просто ужасно. Такую пытку демоны совершали в Аду… не здесь.

Тело Кроули начало трястись сильнее и внезапно, он заплакал, закричав в плечо Азирафаэля. Азирафаэль опустил голову к виску Кроули и закрыл глаза, по его лицу ручьями текли слезы. Его собственные крылья прорвались, белые перья падали на землю, и нежно завернул себя и Кроули в них.

Кроули кричал добрых несколько минут. Крики все больше и больше переходили в хрипы, пока не остались лишь тихие всхлипывания. Азирафаэль снова открыл глаза, мерцавшие от слез.

\- Нам… нужно заняться твоими… ранами, мой дорогой.

Кроули ничего не ответил.

\- Может, … мы начнем здесь?

Качание головой. Нет. Не здесь. Где угодно, только не здесь.

\- Тогда, давай у меня…?

Какое-то время ничего, затем легкий кивок в знак согласия.

\- Хорошо, дорогой.

Он ласково потерся носом о висок Кроули. Он не знал, зачем он это сделал тогда. Все, что он знал, это то, что он хотел облегчить страдания демона любыми возможными способами.

\- Тебе не придется идти… ты никак не сможешь убрать… свои крылья сейчас, в любом случае.

Его взгляд скользнул по ним снова, и он содрогнулся.

\- Так что я перенесу нас ко мне, и мы начнем чинить тебя, и ты станешь как новенький, старый ты плут.

Кроули ничего не ответил. Он просто стоял там, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Азирафаэля и дрожа.

\- Ладно… пойдем.

Ангел щелкнул пальцами, и они внезапно очутились в уютных апартаментах Азирафаэля.

Азирафаэль просто стоял с Кроули на одном месте какое-то время, обдумывая, с чего бы начать. Кроули, напротив, на мгновение успокоился. Он был в безопасности. Он был с Азирафаэлем, и он был в безопасности. На протяжении всего этого, Кроули мысленно взывал к ангелу, чтобы он нашел его, спас его. Он не осмелился произнести его имя вслух, он НЕ мог послать Агали-арепта к Азирафаэлю, чтобы вся его боль досталась ему. Вместо этого, он взывал всем своим сердцем, почти… ну… почти что молился. И вот... его ангел-хранитель пришел.

Кроули закрыл глаза, пытаясь поглотить тепло, исходящее от Азирафаэля. Он спрашивал себя, не это ли чувство зовется любовью…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Азирафаэль некоторое время просто стоял в своих апартаментах, осматриваясь и обдумывая, с чего же начать.

Азирафаэль некоторое время просто стоял в своих апартаментах, осматриваясь и обдумывая, с чего же начать. Он чувствовал облегчение от того, что Кроули, казалось, успокоился, хотя бы на мгновение. Его тощее тело было необыкновенно тяжелым, возможно, из-за сочетания сильнейшей боли, спокойствия в данный момент и травмы, которую он пережил.

Наконец определившись с тем, что делать, он щелкнул пальцами, и в центре его апартаментов появилась большая ванна с ножками в виде когтистых лап.

\- Ладно, дорогой… почему бы нам не снять эти рубашку и пиджак?

Он ощутил, как Кроули напрягся в его руках.

\- Все хорошо. Я буду очень осторожен. Мне… мне нужно посмотреть.

Он мог просто снять одежду чудом, но ему также нужно было посмотреть, были ли на теле демона другие раны. Он бережно усадил Кроули в ванну, тот морщился и стонал каждую секунду, затем взял ножницы и прошел острыми концами под край рукава.

От прикосновения холодного металла к коже Кроули немного подскочил, от чего он закричал в агонии. Азирафаэль замер и снова потерся носом о висок Кроули, пытаясь облегчить боль.

\- Прости, дорогой… Я должен был предупредить тебя.

Как только Кроули, казалось, успокоился, Азирафаэль сдвинулся и положил руку на его запястье.

\- Теперь я буду резать твою одежду, хорошо?

Кроули слегка кивнул.

Тишину нарушал лишь мягкий звук ножниц, скользящих сквозь одежду высшего класса. Азирафаэль слегка морщился, срезая ее. Кроули, ох, так любил высокую моду, это была гордость и тщеславие его демонической личности. И… ну… Азирафаэлю пришлось признать, что в шелке он выглядел довольно привлекательно…

Азирафаэль перестал резать, его лицо зарделось от мыслей. Что с ним не так в последнее время? Конечно же, он на протяжении многих лет считал Кроули своим товарищем, но он никогда… он никогда не считал его привлекательным! Он потряс своими светлыми кудрями, пытаясь избавиться от мыслей. В любом случае, сейчас было не самое подходящее время для таких мыслей. Кроули были нужны все его внимание и забота.

Он закончил резать и чудом удалил обрезки тканей, затем начал осмотр. Как он и подозревал раньше, спереди он был практически не поврежден. Он был немного оцарапан и избит, но ничего слишком ужасного. Он заметил огромную гематому возле ребер и почувствовал, как его горло сжалось. Он судорожно вздохнул, затем последовал за гематомой на спину. Азирафаэль прикрыл рот, пытаясь не рухнуть на колени, слезы снова выступили на его глазах.

Спина Кроули была уничтожена. Большие порезы глубоко входили в плоть. Азирафаэль не знал точно, доходили они до костей или нет, но, к счастью, от того, что он был демоном, а не человеком, кровотечение по большей части остановилось. Казалось, что гематома возникла из-за сломанных ребер, возможно, когда… когда…

Он посмотрел на его крылья, лежавшие, как могли, по краям ванны, касаясь ее теми участками, где не была видна кость. Основаниям крыльев повезло больше, они все еще были в плоти и перьях, хоть и однозначно поврежденных. Наиболее глубоко и ужасно были повреждены те части, что позволяли ему летать.

\- Кроули…

\- Ммм… - промычал демон в прострации.

\- Я буду бинтовать твои раны, хорошо? Будет… Я не могу пообещать, что будет не больно, дорогой…

Впервые за все время Кроули двинулся, посмотрел на него и слабо ухмыльнулся. От этого сердце Азирафаэля затрепетало, он видел, как вернулась частичка прежнего Кроули.

\- Все хорошо, ангел. Со мной все будет в порядке… раз этим занимаешься ты…

Азирафаэль кивнул, затем, подчинившись порыву, наклонился вперед и опустил лоб на лоб Кроули. Он слышал, как Кроули тихонько вздохнул, и прижался к нему. Ангел был готов пойти на все, лишь бы унять его боль.

Он сотворил огромное количество марли, бинтов и ваты. Это не были обычные, человеческие средства первой помощи, они предназначались для обладателей мистических сил, демонов или ангелов. Когда дело касалось ран, обе стороны иногда соглашались закупать медицинские принадлежности в одном и том же месте, и, как ни странно, все. Что-то типа нейтральной территории.

Азирафаэль глубоко вздохнул и начал оборачивать марлей конец одного из крыльев. Кроули закричал, скрутившись от боли.

\- Кроули, прости меня! Я перес…

\- НЕТ! ПРОДОЛЖАЙ! - прокричал Кроули в агонии.

Азирафаэль понял, хотя каждая его часть хотела остановиться. Весь процесс исцеления будет болезненным, судя по количеству открытых мышц и костей. Кроули понимал, что Азирафаэлю необходимо забинтовать и закрыть их, несмотря на боль. Он мог терпеть ее какое-то время.

Азирафаэль продолжил наматывать марлю вокруг крыла. Наконец ему пришлось остановиться, когда Кроули всхлипнул и прокричал:

\- ХВАТИТ, ОСТАНОВИСЬ!

Он уже закончил с половиной крыла. Демон свернулся, дрожа и всхлипывая. Его дыхание было прерывистым, и почти каждый вздох давался ему с болью. Внезапно, ванна немного сдвинулась, и он увидел пару выгоревших штанов цвета хаки перед собой. Он поднял влажное лицо и увидел, что Азирафаэль сидит в ванной вместе с ним. Было тяжело видеть, как сильно ангел старается случайно не задеть его.

Кроули смотрел на ангела, содрогаясь от боли, затем наклонился вперед и прижался к груди Азирафаэля, вдыхая успокаивающие запахи, окружавшие ангела: лаванды, меда, солнца и чая. Он вцепился в рубашку Азирафаэля, желая погрузиться в ощущение комфорта. Азирафаэль положил руки на руки Кроули, нежно сжимая их, щека опустилась на растрепанные рыжие волосы.

\- Прости меня, дорогой… Я стараюсь быть осторожным…

\- Н-не надо извиняться… - прохрипел Кроули. - Я знаю… Я знаю, что ты никогда не причинишь мне вреда… 

Он судорожно вздохнул.

\- Просто я… просто я хочу, чтобы с этим было покончено…

Азирафаэль кивнул, нежно поглаживая рыжие волосы.

\- Когда ты будешь готов, я закончу с этим крылом… но я не начну, пока ты не будешь готов.

Кроули кивнул, все еще зарывшись головой в рубашку Азирафаэля.

Несколькими мгновениями позже Кроули сказал, что готов продолжить, и Азирафаэль выбрался из ванной.

Дело продвигалось медленно. Азирафаэль наконец-то обернул одно крыло, но Кроули потребовалось 30 минут на отдых, прежде чем ангел смог хотя бы начать со вторым крылом. На то, чтобы все обернуть и укрыть, в общем ушло около 5 часов, а затем еще 4 часа на обработку ран на спине. Он чудом исцелил ребра, хотя синяки остались. Под конец Кроули был дрожащей, потной, бледной массой.

Азирафаэль отвел влажную челку со лба демона.

\- Хочешь, я попробую помыть тебя мочалкой? Смыть с тебя немного … грязи?

Кроули тихо заскулил, на его лице застыло выражение «ох, черт, хватит уже», но он кивнул, зная, что ему необходимо избавиться от запаха Агали-арепта. Его тошнило от него - от запаха другого демона на своем теле. Азирафаэль сотворил немного воды в ванную, так, чтобы она доходила только до бедер и не доставала до забинтованных ран на спине. Также он чудом убрал с Кроули брюки, но оставил нижнее белье. Азирафаэль… почувствовал, что краснеет, даже когда просто представил, с чем ему пришлось бы иметь дело, так что он оставил его на демоне.

Он взял в руки мочалку и мыло. Он намылил мочалку и нежно протер ею грудь Кроули, вода уже была красно-коричневого оттенка из-за огромного количества грязи и крови на его коже. Азирафаэль знал, что он мог просто чудом убрать их, но было что-то… более успокаивающее в этом способе. Он осторожно сполоснул мыло, затем начал нежно обтирать острое угловатое лицо. Пока он протирал эти выраженные скулы, он чувствовал боль в груди. Ему было больно видеть своего демона в таком положении.

Он сделал паузу. Его демон? Что? Когда это произошло? Он посмотрел на Кроули, чьи глаза были закрыты и лицо было действительно расслабленным, голова была слегка наклонена. Взгляд Азирафаэля смягчился. Ради кого еще он бы стал все это делать? Разумеется, он бы помог человеку… но другому демону? Он бы не стал помогать никому, кроме Кроули. Никому, кроме своего демона. Он обтер его лицо водой и опустил взгляд его волосы. Он щелкнул пальцами и чудом сделал их чистыми. Он решил не предпринимать такое сегодня.

Азирафаэль вытащил Кроули из ванной и обернул его тело полотенцем. Демон слегка дрожал.

\- Тебе холодно?

\- Немного… - слабо усмехнулся Кроули. - Ванна была приятной…

Азирафаэль ласково улыбнулся.

\- Пойдем, я уложу тебя в постель. Тебе нужно отдыхать.

Кроули хмыкнул в ответ.

Кроули прихрамывал несильно, но цеплялся за ангела так, будто он был единственной вещью, оставшейся на Земле. Крылья почти не двигались, но, когда они проходили через дверь спальни, Кроули зашипел и поморщился, опустив их, чтобы суметь пройти. К тому времени, как они добрались до кровати, трусы демона магическим образом высохли, к большому облегчению Азирафаэля. Должно быть, Кроули сам чудом высушил их.

\- Я думаю, тебе лучше лечь на живот. Твои ребра больше не сломаны, и это позволит тебе расправить крылья и отдохнуть.

Кроули кивнул.

\- Поспишь со мной?

\- Пардон?

Кроули посмотрел на него, золотистые глаза потемнели от изнеможения и боли.

\- Я… я не… хочу остаться один… поспи со мной.

Обычно Азирафаэль не спал. Было несколько случаев, но обычно он бодрствовал. Это Кроули нравилась потребность людей во сне.

Он кивнул.

\- Хорошо, дорогой.

Кроули медленно заполз на кровать и осторожно лег на живот. Он испустил долгий вздох, и крылья легли по бокам от него. Азирафаэль скользнул в постель, когда Кроули медленно приподнял крыло, чтобы ангел смог лечь возле него. Как только его голова коснулась подушки, он тихонько вздохнул и уставился в потолок.

Внезапно Кроули повернулся на бок и свернулся калачиком рядом с Азирафаэлем.

\- Кроули, крылья…!

\- Все нормально… - пробормотал он, изнеможение начало одолевать его. - Так удобнее…

Азирафаэль снова вздохнул, на этот раз встревоженно, но позволил Кроули сделать то, что он хотел. Он так хорошо держался последние несколько часов, он не собирался бороться с демоном из-за этого.

Азирафаэль почувствовал, как Кроули сжал в руках край его рубашки, и услышал его удовлетворенный вздох. Вскоре ангел услышал, что дыхание Кроули изменилось – он уснул. Он улыбнулся, затем протянул руку и погладил рыжие волосы. Такие яркие, как солнце на закате. Он осмотрел его забинтованные крылья. Исцеление уже началось, но оно займет время. Не дни или недели, но месяцы.

Он ощутил, что его глаза слипаются. Тепло, исходящее от демона, впервые за многие годы усыпило его. Он зарылся носом в волосы Кроули, закрыв глаза и расслабившись. Он почувствовал, как рука с длинными пальцами заползла на грудь Азирафаэль и вцепилась в его рубашку. Ангел положил свою руку поверх его, улыбнувшись и чувствуя биение сердца в груди под их руками, своей и Кроули.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Последующие несколько недель были в основном рутинными. Азирафаэль вставал рано утром – Кроули все еще просил его лежать с ним каждую ночь – и шел готовить завтрак. Даже несмотря на то, что обычно Кроули не ел, Азирафаэль вынуждал его сделать над собой усилие. Ему было нужно, чтобы демон поддерживал свои силы, а виски этому не способствовал.

Последующие несколько недель были в основном рутинными. Азирафаэль вставал рано утром – Кроули все еще просил его лежать с ним каждую ночь – и шел готовить завтрак. Даже несмотря на то, что Кроули обычно не ел, Азирафаэль вынуждал его сделать над собой усилие. Ему было нужно, чтобы демон поддерживал свои силы, а виски этому не способствовал.

После завтрака Азирафаэль брал бинты и марлю, и затем бережно помогал Кроули устроиться на краю кровати. После огромного количества стонов и шипения от боли, они наконец добирались до него. Ангел шептал, что собирается разбинтовать крылья, предупреждая его. Кроули всегда кивал или издавал какой-нибудь звук в знак того, что он понял, и потом все начиналось.

Это проходило медленно и болезненно. Азирафаэль разматывал примерно метр бинта, а затем Кроули требовался перерыв. Его тело тряслось и дрожало, пот капал с его лица, зрачки сужались до такой степени, что становились практически незаметными от боли. Тогда Азирафаэль терся о его висок, пытаясь его утешить. Этот вид ласки, как с тех пор его называл Азирафаэль, так как у него не было времени хорошенько обдумать, чем это было на самом деле, всегда проявлялся практически неосознанно. Иногда Кроули просто замирал и позволял ему ласкать себя. В другой раз, он поворачивал голову и терся об него носом в ответ, закрыв глаза. Ангел полагал, что таким способом Кроули доносил до Азирафаэля, что, даже несмотря на то, что ему больно, он понимает, что ангел пытается помочь ему.

Когда Кроули становилось лучше, Азирафаэль начинал снова, и все повторялось, пока грязные бинты не были полностью сняты. После этого, ангел какое-то время осматривал раны, проверяя, не разошлись ли они еще сильнее и не ухудшилось ли их состояние. Затем он брал чистый бинт и начинал их заматывать. После первых нескольких дней, прошедших по такому сценарию, они научились снимать и накладывать повязки всего за 4 часа.

Затем наступала очередь ран на спине Кроули. К концу первой недели неглубокие порезы по большей части зажили, но от них остались шрамы. В очередной раз, когда Азирафаэль осматривал их, он заметил, что шрамы начали превращаться в блестящие, черные змеиные чешуйки.

\- Интересно… - прошептал он.

\- Что ты там делаешь? - проворчал Кроули.

Обычно в это время он был немного ворчливым, - но, если честно, кто не будет ворчливым после 4 часов боли? – и Азирафаэль не принимал это близко к сердцу.

\- Твои шрамы… начинают превращаться в чешуйки.

\- Это было одним из проклятий Агали-арепта, когда он напал на меня… - прошептал демон.

Азирафаэль немного поморщился. Они очень редко говорили о том, кто напал на Кроули, по большей части из-за того, как демон говорил Азирафаэлю, что с этим ничего не поделаешь. Не могло быть и речи о том, чтобы выследить нападавшего и отомстить ему, ведь он был высшим демоном. Уж чего Кроули действительно не хотел, так это того, чтобы Азирафаэль попытался выследить Агали-арепта. Представив белые роскошные крылья Азирафаэля в таком состоянии, он уже не мог избавиться от этих мыслей.

\- Одним из проклятий? А что оно делает?

\- Оно всегда будет напоминать мне, кто я есть, - с горечью произнес Кроули. - Что я демон, змий, и это все.

Когда Азирафаэль это услышал, его сердце сжалось, он подался вперед и прижался лбом к плечу Кроули.

\- Это не все, кто ты есть, дорогой…

Кроули ничего не ответил, просто смотрел в пол.

Ангел вернулся к уходу за ранами демона. Более глубокие порезы хорошо заживали. Он снова закрыл их марлей и лейкопластырем.

Обычно все завершалось, когда на часах было немногим больше часа пополудни. Измученный Кроули забирался обратно на кровать и устраивался на том месте, где и лежал прежде. Азирафаэль вставал и щелкал пальцами, творя на себя новую, только что выглаженную одежду. Кроули всегда просил Азирафаэля вернуться и полежать с ним, и Азирафаэль всегда говорил, что не может, ему ведь нужно открыть магазин. Это была такая маленькая игра, Кроули прекрасно понимал, что он в ней не победит, и не заморачивался по этому поводу. Потому, что прежде, чем спуститься вниз на весь оставшийся день, Азирафаэль подходил к краю кровати и ласково пробегал пальцами по рыжим локонам. От этой маленькой нежности у Кроули всегда начинали слипаться глаза. Ему нравилось, как эти идеально ухоженные ручки пробегали по его волосам, касаясь кожи на голове. Последнее, что он видел прежде, чем провалиться в сон, была теплая улыбка Азирафаэля, сияющая над ним, словно летний день.

Когда он был уверен, что Кроули уснул, он вставал и начинал свой день, снова становясь букинистом.

Как только магазин закрывался, вечера становились спокойнее. Не было бинтов, не было прикосновений к крыльям. Только спокойствие и умиротворенность, ближайшие несколько часов. Иногда Азирафаэль уговаривал Кроули сесть на диван возле камина, завернувшись в одеяло. Иногда Кроули уговаривал Азирафаэля лечь к нему в постель, и, сотворив себе телевизор, смотрел его, пока ангел читал книгу. Чем бы они не занимались, вечер был приятным, спокойным и тихим. Впоследствии Кроули смещался со своей половины и сворачивался калачиком рядом с Азирафаэлем, подавая сигнал, что он снова устал. Ангел либо и сам засыпал, либо гладил Кроули по руке и читал свою книгу.

Все повторялось снова, день за днем, неделя за неделей.

И однажды, в первый день 7-ой недели, когда Азирафаэль закончил снимать повязки, он тихо ахнул.

\- Что? Что случилось?! Крыло отвалилось?!

\- Нет, нет! Прости, пожалуйста! Просто… в некоторых местах, где была видна кость, появились мышцы, и они снова покрываются кожей.

Кроули с облегчением выдохнул.

\- Я думаю, нужно оставить повязку, пока все не покроется кожей.

\- Признайся, тебе нравится играть в медсестру, ангел.

В этих золотистых змеиных глазах промелькнула искорка прежнего Кроули. Это запустило фейерверк облегчения в груди Азирафаэля. Они были на верном пути.

На 12-ой неделе Азирафаэль объявил, что вся кожа вернулась, и больше ничего не было оголено, ни кости, ни мышцы. Что означало, что больше не будет повязок, что означало, что Кроули больше не будет так больно.

Кроули расправил крылья и поморщился. Ему все еще было адски больно. Все равно, что пытаться провернуть заржавевшие шарниры и шестеренки какого-нибудь агрегата. Скрипуче. Он впервые увидел свои крылья. Они выглядели, как крылья недавно вылупившихся птенцов: голые и мясистые. Единственным отличием было то, что Кроули уловил мерцание от чешуек, возникших на месте шрамов, таких же, какие были, судя по описанию Азирафаэля, на его спине. Он вздохнул. По крайней мере, те, что на крыльях, будут в итоге прикрыты перьями, но его спина навсегда останется такой.

Уже был полдень, и Азирафаэль был внизу, управляя магазином. Кроули решил прогуляться по квартире, поразмяться. Он встал, ноги дрожали совсем немного, и хорошенечко, с хрустом потянулся. Он размял спину, руки, ноги, шею и крылья. Его крылья еще немного болели, но ощущение все равно было приятным. По его спине пробежали мурашки, так хорошо ему было размяться, он немного встряхнулся, и затем тихо, босиком начал обход квартиры.

Квартира Азирафаэля так сильно отличалась от его собственной. Она была битком набита безделушками и книгами. Дюжины жестяных банок с чаем стояли штабелями на кухне, как и уйма разнообразных кружек и чайных чашек. Он одним глазком заглянул в ванную. Кроули любил принимать душ. Теплый, славный, уносящий с собой остатки дня. Он скучал по нему.

Он мимолетом уловил свое отражение в зеркале и застыл, как вкопанный. Скорее, как закопанный покойник, ведь именно так он и выглядел. Глаза запали, волосы спутались, оголенные крылья позади него только дополняли картину. Выглядел он просто ужасно.

Кроули что-то проворчал и в первый раз за все время щелкнул пальцами, чудом сделав свои волосы чистыми и ухоженными, какими они и должны быть. Он сотворил на себя свежую одежду, в основном состоявшую из новых трусов и пижамных штанов, хотя он знал, что скинет их с себя прежде, чем лечь в постель. Он оттянул вниз мешок под глазом. Он не мог сделать ничего особенного со своими глазами. Мешки и темные круги со временем пропадут. Руки чесались достать темные очки, за последние несколько недель Кроули несколько раз просил их, но Азирафаэль мягко объяснил ему, что они остались в его квартире, и он не собирается оставлять его ради того, чтобы забрать их. Ангел мог их ему сотворить, но Кроули знал, что он не стал бы. Ангел всегда был недоволен, если он не снимал солнцезащитные очки, когда они были наедине.

Он повернулся, пытаясь рассмотреть спину. На ней было так много шрамов разной длины и ширины. Азирафаэль был прав: вся кожа на шрамах превратилась в черные, блестящие змеиные чешуи. Он нахмурился и потянулся через плечо, чтобы прикоснуться к большому участку на нем. Он тихо зашипел, такими чувствительными они были. Со временем они затвердеют, но пока они были очень чувствительными, как солнечные ожоги. Не то чтобы у него действительно когда-то были солнечные ожоги… было похоже на то, как когда он прислонился к благословленной статуе и обжегся.

Кроули выгнул спину и пошевелил крыльями. Он еще не мог вернуть их на эфирный уровень. Только не в таком состоянии. Они все еще были слишком хрупкими, слишком нежными для такого путешествия.

Он прошел к дивану и сел, сотворив телевизор, планируя смотреть его, пока Азирафаэль был в книжном магазине. Он не устал. Он спал практически беспробудно на протяжении многих недель, поддаваясь на мягкие уговоры ангела. Это почти сводило с ума, но он слушался, хотя порой и неохотно.

Кроули обдумал последние несколько недель. Он думал о том, как хорошо ангел заботился о нем, каким он был ласковым. Азирафаэль мог просто оставить его на произвол судьбы много недель назад, но вместо этого позволил ему остаться здесь, пока он не исцелится.

Он снова думал об этой невидимой нити, той, что соединяла их. Он думал о том, чувствовал ли ее Азирафаэль. Иначе почему ангел пришел к нему в квартиру? Интуиция, беспокойство… да, возможно, но для Кроули все эти чувства всегда были каким-то образом связаны с нитью.

Возможно, все это было только с его стороны… но если бы это было действительно так, почему первым побуждением к утешению у Азирафаэля было именно потереться носом?

_Наверное, он растерялся… для умного эфирного создания он довольно глуп…_

Он думал, и не один раз, просто признаться Азирафаэлю в своих чувствах. Просто сорвать их, как пластыри, и покончить с этим. Но иногда он чувствовал, что отказ прямо сейчас принесет ему большую боль, чем его крылья, и решил не делать этого.

Тогда был один из тех дней, когда он думал, что должен признаться.

Кроули смотрел телевизор весь день, пытаясь разобраться в своих чувствах и мыслях, и решить. должен ли он признаться. Просмотр телевизора затянулся до вечера, пока он не услышал шаги, поднимающиеся по лестнице. Он поднял взгляд и увидел, что Азирафаэль смотрит на него.

\- Что смотришь, ангел?

Азирафаэль улыбнулся.

\- Просто рад видеть, что ты встал, вот и все, дорогой.

Он подошел к Кроули и осмотрел его крылья. Он был доволен процессом заживления. Он прошел на кухню.

\- Я сейчас буду готовить ужин. Есть особые пожелания? - крикнул он оттуда.

\- Виски?

\- Кроули…

После ужина, напряжение, витавшее в воздухе, изменилось. По крайней мере, так показалось Азирафаэлю. Он перевел взгляд со своей книги на Кроули. Демон погрузился в свои мысли, его брови были сосредоточенно нахмурены. Азирафаэль ощутил желание протянуть руку и пройтись ею по его волосам, успокоить его, но остановился и покраснел, вспомнив, что произошло ранее.

Он был внизу, в магазине, и заметил там мужчину и женщину. Мужчина терся носом о щеку женщины, совсем как ангел терся о висок Кроули, уже столько раз. Азирафаэлю пришлось задуматься, нуждалась ли молодая женщина в утешении, ведь она выглядела такой счастливой. Женщина потерлась о щеку мужчины в ответ и затем… внезапно, они… они… поцеловались.

Азирафаэль отпрянул назад и чуть не опрокинул книжные шкафы, с силой врезавшись в них спиной. Мужчина и женщина с удивлением посмотрели на него, но Азирафаэль с пылающим лицом быстро отошел.

Ангел вернулся в настоящее. Когда бы он ни утешал Кроули таким образом, это ни разу не заканчивалось… так. Как у тех мужчины и женщины. Он просто хотел успокоить Кроули, облегчить его боль. У него и в мыслях не было создать у демона впечатление, будто он пытался поцеловать его, пока тот страдал.

_А теперь ты хотел бы его поцеловать…?_

Азирафаэль взглянул на Кроули, который осматривал свои крылья и слегка разминал их. Хочет ли он… поцеловать демона? Да и хотел ли он когда-нибудь?

Он вспомнил, как много раз он подавлял свои чувства за прошедшие века; ком в горле, румянец на щеках, бабочки в животе. Он всегда подавлял их, предавал их забвению, и в итоге они оставались там на пару веков, пока что-то не возвращало их обратно. Спасение редких книг, чудесное удаление краски с костюма, кормление уток, о которых он заботился. Кроули всегда делал что-то, отчего эти забытые чувства снова всплывали на поверхность.

Впрочем, на этот раз все было по-другому. Кроули ничего не сделал. Кроули позволил ему ухаживать за ним, любить его, заботиться о нем, и все эти чувства все же вернулись… в этот раз, возможно, даже с новой силой. Заботиться о тех, кто попал в беду, было в его природе, ведь он ангел. Да, Кроули демон, но демон, о котором он заботился лично. Кроули доверил ему уход за своими ранами и позволил ангелу ласкать себя, а ведь демон никому не позволял утешать себя. В Аду не было понятий «утешение» или «ласка», как Кроули любил повторять, так что он не принимал их от других. Вместо этого, он просто справлялся сам. Но не теперь. Кроули принял их.

Вот почему Азирафаэль снова чувствовал все это. Вот почему он хотел рассказать Кроули об этих чувствах.

Теперь, наблюдая за демоном в свете вечернего солнца, проникающем через окна, он нежно улыбнулся, думая, как прекрасно играло солнце в его рыжих волосах. Кроули перехватил его взгляд.

\- С тобой все в порядке, ангел?

\- Все отлично, мой дорогой.

Он поднялся со своего места и сел рядом с Кроули. Кроули поднял брови на его перемещения, желтые глаза осматривали его с ног до головы.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Да, я точно уверен. Как твои крылья?

\- Уже не такие чувствительные, - сказал он, снова сгибая их. - Стараюсь почаще ими двигать, чтобы они не задеревенели.

Азирафаэль кивнул.

\- А боль?

Кроули в ответ пожал плечами. Боль не утихнет еще какое-то время, но она уже не была такой сильной, как раньше.

\- Нормально.

Азирафаэль вертел кольцо на мизинце, нервничая от мысли рассказать Кроули о своих чувствах. Что, если демон не чувствовал то же самое? Он выставит себя дураком. Что, если Кроули подумает, что он просто пользовался тем, что ему было так больно? Еще хуже.

Кроули снова нахмурился, его глаза вспыхнули. Он видел внутреннюю борьбу, отразившуюся на лице ангела.

\- Что происходит, Азирафаэль?

\- Ничего, с чего ты взял?

\- С того, что ты ведешь себя так, будто что-то произошло.

\- Ничего не произошло, дорогой.

\- Агали-арепт связался с тобой?

\- Что?

Он внимательно посмотрел на Кроули и увидел, что демон не шутил.

\- Кроули, я ни разу не чувствовал присутствие другого демона с… с… с того дня.

Он не хотел говорить: «_с тех пор, как я нашел тебя изувеченным в твоей собственной квартире_».

\- Ну, сегодня ты чертовски странно себя ведешь. Тебе точно никакой демон не угрожал?

\- Точно, Кроули, честное слово.

Он вцепился в край дивана, внимательно изучая свои коленки.

\- Ну ладно…

Внезапно Кроули подвинулся ближе и взял Азирафаэля за руку. Ангел поднял на него широко распахнутые от удивления глаза. Кроули смотрел в пол, все еще нахмурившись. Неужели на острых скулах демона появился румянец? Может… может, он чувствует то же самое?

\- Я просто… - начал демон. - Я… Я не хочу, чтобы Агали-арепт нашел тебя… ты не заслуживаешь такую боль…

Он указал на свои крылья.

\- А ты, значит, думаешь, что…? - тихо сказал Азирафаэль.

Кроули снова пожал плечами.

\- Я же демон…

\- Ох, Кроули…

Он крепко сжал его руку.

\- Ты не заслужил ее, мой дорогой… Я даже не хочу, чтобы ты снова думал об этом…

\- Он шептал мне кое-что, Азирафаэль… - тихим и дрожащим голосом произнес Кроули.

Азирафаэль молчал. Кроули впервые рассказывал что-то о нападении, помимо имени напавшего на него демона.

\- После того, как он закончил… он подошел ко мне… и погладил меня по лицу своими… отвратительными, окровавленными когтями…

Его лицо побледнело, он выглядел одновременно больным, рассерженным и испуганным.

\- Он сказал, что я бесполезный демон, я ничтожество. Не что иное, как блоха на спине собаки, и он пришел, чтобы избавиться от нее. Он продолжал… он продолжал шептать мне все это… о том, как меня снова затащат в Ад, и адские гончие будут разрывать мое тело, и мне придется в агонии наблюдать за этим. Они вырвут крылья из моей спины. И мне придется переживать это снова и снова…

Голос Кроули прервался из-за рыданий. Его тело тряслось, и он держался за руку Азирафаэля так, будто она была спасательным кругом в бушующем море.

\- Этот шепот остался в моей голове… Он не уйдет… Он уходит, только когда… Он уходит, только когда…

Демон взглянул на Азирафаэля влажными от слез глазами.

\- Он уходит, только когда ты рядом со мной. Вот… вот почему я хочу, чтобы ты спал со мной… Мне теперь ужасно страшно спать одному.

Грусть словно тисками сжала горло Азирафаэля. Он наклонился, закрыв глаза, и прижался головой к виску Кроули, как он инстинктивно делал множество раз прежде, стараясь облегчить его боль. Дрожь в теле Кроули утихла, и демон поднял голову, отчего их носы слегка соприкоснулись. Они оба открыли глаза, глядя друг на друга.

Эти змеиные глаза переливались на свету, и в потоках расплавленного золота были видны зеленые крапинки. Наверное, до Падения у Кроули были зеленые глаза. Сердце забилось чаще, и по шее начал подниматься жар. Взгляд затуманился, и по спине пробежали мурашки. Дыхание Кроули на его губах отвлекало его от размышлений. Он зажмурился, сжал зубы и отстранился.

Зрачки Кроули немного расширились и выражали, как почти показалось Азирафаэлю… разочарование? Он так сильно хотел поцеловать демона… но не был уверен, как к этому отнесется Кроули.

Ангел прочистил горло и опустил взгляд.

\- Кроули, дорогой… может, пойдем спать? Я думаю…

\- Я не устал, Азирафаэль.

Его голос был резким и монотонным. Из-за него ангел слегка вздрогнул.

\- Т-ты уверен…?

\- Да, я уверен, что не устал.

Азирафаэль посмотрел на него. Челюсти Кроули были сжаты, а его глаза пылали от злости и боли.

\- Кроули… с тобой все в порядке?

\- Нет…

\- Ч-что случилось?

\- Глупость твоя, вот что случилось!

Эти слова будто ударили Азирафаэля в грудь.

\- Я делал намеки уже несколько недель подряд, не говоря уже о последних 6000 лет, но ты просто слишком глуп, чтобы заметить их! А я-то знаю, что ты не настолько глуп! Ты ведь такой умный!

\- Я-я не… я не понимаю…

\- Конечно, не понимаешь… - проворчал Кроули.

Взгляд этих золотистых глаз пронзил Азирафаэля насквозь.

\- Наверно, мне лучше просто показать.

Кроули рванулся вперед, хватая Азирафаэля за воротник. Он подтянул ангела к себе, наклонился и поцеловал его.

От шока Азирафаэль широко распахнул глаза. Он не смел пошевелиться, не был уверен, что должен. Когда Кроули отстранился, Азирафаэль схватил демона за руки, испугавшись, что он захочет уйти.

\- Кроули…

\- Ты такой идиот, Азирафаэль…

Кроули задыхался, его голос слегка дрожал.

\- Все эти недели, годы, столетия… и ты не замечал? Не имел ни малейшего представления? Я не слоняюсь возле пыльных книжных магазинов ради кого попало. Я больше никому не позволяю ездить на своей машине. И уж точно я ни с кем не хожу обедать так часто, как с тобой.

Демон опустил голову.

\- Ты мой лучший друг… и я безнадежно влюблен в тебя, Азирафаэль… уже 6000 лет…

\- М-мне жаль…

Кроули усмехнулся.

\- Жаль, что не чувствуешь то же самое? Ничего… Я давно понял, что шансов у меня немного…

\- Нет!!

Азирафаэль крикнул так громко, что стены в буквальном смысле содрогнулись. Кроули уставился на него, распахнув желтые глаза.

\- Я… я имею в виду… мне жаль, что я не заметил раньше…

Его руки скользнули по рукам Кроули и крепко сжали их.

\- Мой дорогой… Я думаю, что влюбился в тебя очень, очень давно… но только недавно понял, что я чувствовал все это время…

Он слегка поморщился и опустил взгляд на свою руку, сжимающую руку Кроули.

\- Я просто… не хотел, чтобы ты подумал, что я пользовался тобой, пока ты был ранен.

Он почувствовал, как Кроули прижался к его голове лбом.

\- Сколько раз мне еще назвать тебя глупым за этот вечер… - нежно прошептал он.

\- Возможно, еще пару раз… - шутя произнес Азирафаэль.

Он услышал, как засмеялся Кроули.

\- Ангел, я бы ни за что в жизни не подумал, что ты пользовался мной. Ты не такой. Ты слишком хороший для этого.

Руки Кроули выскользнули из рук Азирафаэля и ласково прижались к щекам ангела, повернув его голову в сторону демона.

\- Когда… после того, как напавший на меня ушел… моим единственным желанием был ты… Я хотел, чтобы ты пришел… И нить тянула и тянула, пока ты не пришел.

\- Нить? - удивился Азирафаэль.

\- Это… чувство, связь, которая ведет меня к тебе, где бы ты ни был. Я думаю, именно так нам всегда удавалось сталкиваться друг с другом на протяжении веков.

Азирафаэль медленно кивнул.

\- У меня… было такое чувство раньше… в Париже. Я не очень сильно паниковал, потому что… что-то продолжало говорить мне, что все в порядке, помощь уже в пути… и тогда появился ты.

Кроули улыбнулся.

\- Ты не думал, что это странно, что я нашел тебя?

\- Нет… просто оно… всегда было с нами. Я не сомневался в нем ни секунды.

Они оба отклонились назад и улыбнулись друг другу. Азирафаэль протянул ладонь и положил ее на щеку Кроули. Кроули прижался к ней, не сводя глаз с ангела. Он ждал этого 6000 лет, и он не хотел упустить ни секунды.

\- Кроули, дорогой… - прошептал Азирафаэль, заметно нервничая.

\- Ммм…?

\- Можно… можно, я тебя поцелую…?

По лицу Кроули расползлась усмешка. Она была немного коварная, но в целом нежная и добрая.

\- Ангел, никогда не нужно спрашивать, можешь ли ты меня поцеловать … целуй меня, когда захочешь, куда захочешь…

Азирафаэль воспользовался этим с лихвой, поднырнув к нему и захватив губы Кроули. Теперь, когда он начал отходить от шока, он хотел насладиться ими. Губы Кроули были мягкими, немного сладкими и немного пряными. У них был вкус черного кофе, металлического лезвия, корицы и дыма, поднимающегося от костра. К ним было легко привыкнуть. Он ощутил, как Кроули вцепился в его рубашку спереди, притягивая его ближе, желая быть как можно ближе.

Кроули был в нетерпении, ему хотелось большего. Он тихонько рыкнул и прикусил нижнюю губу ангела, отчего названный ангел ахнул и позволил языку Кроули нырнуть внутрь. Демон вздрагивал от звуков, исходящих от Азирафаэля, всхлипов и тихих стонов. Эти звуки были восхитительны, и в его голове промелькнул вопрос: а какие еще звуки мог издавать ангел?

Он опрокинул Азирафаэля на спину и оседлал его бедра, не отпуская ангела из поцелуя. Азирафаэль повернул голову, немного ошеломленный всем этим, ему нужно было передохнуть, и Кроули воспользовался шансом, чтобы атаковать бледную, белую шею укусами и поцелуями. Он слышал, как ангел резко охнул и затем застонал. Длинный, раздвоенный язык демона вышел наружу и лизнул шею, вызвав в теле Азирафаэля дрожь.

\- К-Кроули…

\- Ммм…?

\- М-мы не должны…

Кроули наклонился, чтобы получше разглядеть лицо Азирафаэля.

\- И почему это, черт возьми, не должны?

Азирафаэль пытался отдышаться.

\- Т-твои крылья…

Демон раздраженно выдохнул.

\- Азирафаэль, однажды я из-за тебя развоплощусь, я клянусь…

Азирафаэль улыбнулся демону.

\- Я просто хотел подождать, когда перьев будет больше… Я не хочу, чтобы ты что-нибудь себе повредил.

Кроули хмыкнул.

\- Черт тебя побери, иногда…

Азирафаэль вывернулся из-под ног Кроули и сел, затем обхватил его руками.

\- Не сердись на меня… Я просто забочусь о тебе…

\- Я знаю… и иногда это бесит…

Ангел засмеялся, зная, что Кроули не сильно расстроился. Между ними какое-то время царила полная тишина, но она успокаивала.

\- Так ты меня любишь? - спросил Азирафаэль дразнящим тоном, прекрасно зная, что нежные слова вроде этих часто смущали Кроули. Он практически чувствовал жар, исходящий от лица Кроули.

\- Ты тоже это сказал… Так что не делай это односторонним… - пробормотал демон.

\- Ммм… и правда…

Он поцеловал его в рыжую макушку.

\- Кроули, дорогой… как только ты еще чуть-чуть поправишься… я-я постараюсь сделать все, что ты захочешь… но не сейчас…

\- Ладно… - последовал вздох. - Но… Ты должен для меня кое-что сделать.

\- Вот как? И что же?

Кроули сел прямо, коварство сияло в этих золотистых глазах, на губах играла ухмылка.

\- Ты должен прочитать эротический роман.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Азирафаэль трижды проверил замки на двери своего магазина, убеждаясь, что они точно заперты. Он опустил жалюзи и выключил весь свет внизу, за исключением одной небольшой лампы возле до смешного сильно набитого кресла, его любимого места для чтения.

Азирафаэль трижды проверил замки на двери своего магазина, убеждаясь, что они точно заперты. Он опустил жалюзи и выключил весь свет на первом этаже, за исключением одной небольшой лампы возле до смешного сильно набитого кресла, его любимого места для чтения. Не издавая ни звука, он прокрался наверх и проверил Кроули, который все еще крепко спал в постели, издавая тихий шипящий храп. Единственным звуком, кроме храпа, исходившим от демона-змея, был звук шевелящихся в кровати мясистых крыльев. Он с облегчением выдохнул и быстро, но все так же бесшумно спустился вниз, лишь немного сжульничав и использовав свои крылья, чтобы тихонько спланировать вниз. Он определенно не хотел, чтобы демон проснулся и увидел, чем он собирается заняться.

Белокурый ангел подошел к креслу, рядом с которым на столике лежала книга. Он перебирал пальцами, его беспокойство росло. Он стоял в добром полуметре от книги, затем нагнулся к ней так, будто это было смертельно опасно, вытягивая шею, чтобы прочитать заглавие.

_«Чувственные и рискованные истории для всех»_.

Холодок пробежал по спине Азирафаэля, и он быстро отошел в сторону. Он стоял на порядочном расстоянии и оттуда с беспокойством взирал на книгу, будто она могла прыгнуть на него, держа руку у рта, по своей обычной нервной привычке. С какой стати Кроули попросил его сделать именно это? Обычно книги помогают ему успокоиться, но эта… от этой горел каждый его натянутый до предела нерв.

Неделю назад, когда Кроули попросил его об одолжении, он просто улыбнулся, думая, что демон говорил это не всерьез. Он ошибался. Это был Кроули, а Кроули был известен своими сексуальными искушениями.

* * *

Этим утром он вернулся, выполнив за выходные свое обычное поручение, и как только он попытался открыть дверь, она с громким стуком во что-то врезалась. Он выглянул за дверь и увидел прямоугольную посылку. На ней стояло имя Кроули, но в качестве адреса был указан его магазин. Он пожал плечами и унес ее наверх.

\- Кроули, дорогой. Тебе посылка пришла.

Рыжая голова оторвалась от дивана, и из-за выражения лица Кроули Азирафаэль стал переживать относительно содержимого посылки. Демон вскочил с дивана так быстро, насколько его еще не до конца исцеленное тело могло ему позволить, и поспешно выхватил посылку.

\- Что ж, это было довольно грубо, - произнес Азирафаэль с легкой горечью в голосе.

Кроули слегка вздрогнул и поцеловал ангела в щеку.

\- Прости, ангел… Я не хотел тебе грубить... От старых демонических привычек непросто отучиться.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся.

\- Я прощу тебя, если ты скажешь мне, что в этой посылке.

Он подумал, что, возможно, Кроули посмотрит на него так же, как и минуту назад, но, когда по лицу демона расползлась коварная ухмылка, оно осознал, насколько сильно он ошибался.

Кроули разорвал упаковку и вытащил книгу, его коварная усмешка стала еще шире. Азирафаэль озадаченно наклонил голову набок. Книги никогда не приводили Кроули в такой восторг… чем же эта такая особенная?

К нему вернулось ужасное воспоминание, он вспомнил их разговор - демон хотел, чтобы он прочитал эротический роман. Он снова посмотрел на заднюю обложку книги – ему еще не представился случай увидеть переднюю - и чувство ужаса словно волной накрыло его с головой. Оскал Кроули сменился ухмылкой, когда он наклонил книгу, передавая ее Азирафаэлю. Азирафаэль сглотнул, взял ее и прочитал то, что было на обложке. Он почувствовал, как книга выскользнула из его рук и услышал «_шлеп_», когда она долетела до пола, но сделал попытку поднять ее. От шока он уставился в никуда, и ощущение ужасного жара накрыло его лицо, шею и уши.

Кроули нагнулся и поднял ее, щелчком пробуждая ангела из его состояния. Азирафаэль всмотрелся в лицо Кроули: тот все еще ухмылялся.

\- Что такое, ангел?

\- П-почему… к-книга…

Его язык утратил способность говорить.

\- Что, ангел… только не говори мне, что ты забыл?

\- З-забыл…?

Демон наклонился ближе, его нос практически касался носа ангела, запахи кофе, металла и дыма, исходящие от Кроули, затуманили разум Азирафаэля. Туман вытеснил шок в его спину, а жар – в нижнюю часть живота.

\- Ты сказал, что кое-что сделаешь для меня, помнишь…? - последовал шипящий шепот в мягкие, розовые губы, слегка приоткрытые в надежде на что-то большее. - Пока мои крылья полностью не заживут… ты сказал, что прочитаешь эротический роман… 

* * *

Вернемся к настоящему; наступил вечер, магазин был закрыт, Кроули спал, а Азирафаэль не мог заставить себя даже взглянуть на книгу.

Азирафаэль покачал головой, оправляя свой жилет. Это просто очередная чертова книга. Ничего такого, с чем он не смог бы справиться. Ему просто нужно быть уверенным в себе. Он бодро прошагал к ней, сел в кресло и взял книгу. Пытаясь игнорировать дрожь в руках, он открыл книгу и перелистнул на первую страницу. Он сделал глубокий вдох и прочитал название первой главы.

_«15 маленьких историй о минетах»._

Он захлопнул книгу, его лицо побагровело. Почему это должно быть в первой же главе?! Не мог автор сделать знакомство с книгой хоть чуточку деликатнее!?

Азирафаэль снова глубоко вздохнул, открыл книгу и начал читать.

Он не мог сказать, сколько времени он блуждал по страницам книги. Даже несмотря на то, что это был эротический роман, он все равно уделял ему все свое внимание… и он захватил _ВСЕ_ его внимание.

Он слегка вспотел, дыхание стало поверхностным, и он чувствовал, как плотное кольцо жара из его живота распространяется все ниже и ниже, лаская его нервы и чувствительные точки.

Несмотря на то, что книга была довольно развратной, она оставила глубокий отпечаток в голове ангела. Картинки фелляции, картинки удовлетворения своего партнера прикосновениями к их «сладким местечкам». Параграфы о наручниках, веревках, повязках на глаза. Все это было довольно… возбуждающим.

Азирафаэль сильно сглотнул, перелистнув очередную страницу. Он осознал, что левая половина книги стала толще, чем правая, так что он, должно быть, читает ее уже довольно долго. Он чувствовал, как с него ручьями катился пот, охлаждая его пылающие щеки. Он снял бабочку и расстегнул несколько пуговиц на рубашке, чувствуя, как прохладный воздух коснулся его груди. От ощущений его глаза закрылись, и он вздохнул.

\- Что ты там делаешь, ангел?

Ужасно высокий звук раздался от Азирафаэля, когда он подпрыгнул в кресле, захлопнув книгу и прижав ее обложкой к груди.

Он обернулся и увидел заспанного Кроули, стоящего в тени позади него. Должно быть, он стоит тут не очень долго, судя по тому, как он устало тер глаза.

\- Я… эм… я просто пытаюсь наверстать… кое… что…

Эти желтые глаза немного прояснились от сонного тумана.

\- Кое-что? Что кое-что?

Азирафаэль запнулся, не в силах сформулировать предложение. Взгляд Кроули опустился на книгу, крепко прижатую к его груди. Он поднял брови от любопытства. Желтые глаза быстро осмотрели темную комнату, что для этих змеиных глаз не было проблемой. Когда он не обнаружил то, что искал, он снова заострил внимание на книге у груди Азирафаэля, и ужасающая ухмылка медленно расползлась по этому дьявольскому лицу.

\- Азирафаэль… - низким и тихим голосом произнес Кроули, почти напевно. - Ты ведь не совсем честен со мной, так?

Он наблюдал, как ангел подавился слюной, его лицо покраснело, его голубые глаза распахнулись. Кроули сделал шаг в сторону ангела и протянул руку. Он заметил, как напряглись эти округлые плечи, когда его длинные пальцы вцепились в книгу и начали высвобождать ее из крепкого захвата.

\- Дорогой… - сказал Азирафаэль, немного всхлипнув в конце.

Кроули уже знал, что был прав в своем предположении, но ему были нужны доказательства. Доказательство наконец выскользнуло из хватки Азирафаэля. Он повернул книгу и ухмыльнулся, изучив обложку.

\- Что ж, ангел… какой интересный предмет для чтения…

Азирафаэль склонил голову, от смущения его голова безвольно повисла. Он не мог смотреть Кроули в глаза, эти желтые змеиные глаза впивались в него взглядом, испепеляли его.

Рука скользнула под пылающее лицо ангела, под его подбородок, и подняла его. Он уже был готов возразить, когда пара губ нежно накрыла его губы. Он должен был отстраниться, он должен был сказать нет, он должен был остановиться… но Азирафаэль в итоге поддался поцелую и постанывал, будто это источник его жизненных сил. Он почувствовал, как гладкий раздвоенный язык скользит по его губе, и немедленно впустил его, охая и вздрагивая, пока он кружился в вальсе с его языком.

Кроули отклонился назад, чтобы получше рассмотреть Азирафаэля. Его ангел сидел там, его лицо горело, глаза сверкали, а пухлые губы приоткрылись, выпуская легкие вздохи. Его тело слегка подрагивало, и демон заметил, что тот продолжал держать ноги вместе. Кроули злобно ухмыльнулся.

\- Ну, ну… жарковато стало, да?

Азирафаэль поперхнулся.

\- Н-нет, в-вовсе нет!!!

\- Уверен?

Азирафаэль видел, как эти злые острые клыки сверкают в свете лампы.

\- Потому что ты выглядишь немного возбужденным…

Рука демона сползла по рубашке Азирафаэля и потянула за штаны.

\- Под поясом, ангел.

Азирафаэль снова пискнул и вскарабкался на кресло, наступил на подушку и опрокинулся через спинку назад. Кроули с усмешкой выглянул из-за кресла.

\- Ты в порядке?

Ангел нахмурился.

\- Я начинаю узнавать, что, когда ты ранен и не можешь мучить других, ты ужасно себя ведешь по отношению ко мне.

\- Ой, да ладно тебе, не сердись.

Кроули помог ему подняться на ноги.

\- Я просто решил немного развлечься с тобой. Честно говоря, я не ожидал, что ты действительно будешь это читать, Азирафаэль.

Он указал на книгу, снова лежавшую на столике.

\- Да, что ж… Я ангел своего слова.

\- Кажется, даже слишком.

Азирафаэль снова нахмурился.

\- Кстати, почему ты не спишь, дорогой?

\- Тебя не было, - Кроули изложил дело по факту. - В постели было холодно и одиноко.

Азирафаэль вздохнул.

\- Иногда я думаю…

Он остановился, не уверенный, что хочет закончить мысль.

\- О чем?

\- Думаю… - снова начал ангел, в его горле внезапно появился ком. - Как ты будешь спать, когда… ты вернешься в свою квартиру.

Между ними царило молчание. Неловкое и грустное. Они оба понимали, что рано или поздно их совместная жизнь закончится. Однажды Кроули выздоровеет достаточно, чтобы убрать крылья и затем сможет жить самостоятельно. А потом? Что будет с ними? Они любили друг друга, бесспорно, но что это значит для этих двух бессмертных созданий? Куда они денутся после этого?

Кроули подошел на шаг ближе к Азирафаэлю, взял его руку в свою.

\- Тебе не обязательно спать со мной, если тебе не нравится, ангел…

\- Дело не в этом, дорогой, - вздохнул Азирафаэль. - Просто… что мы будем делать после…?

\- Любить друг друга, я полагаю, - произнес демон с притворным безразличием.

\- Жить так же, как прежде? Видеть друг друга только пару раз в неделю?

Азирафаэль чувствовал себя нытиком и эгоистом, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Ему нравилось, что его демон был так близко, под одной крышей с ним… он не хотел, чтобы это закончилось.

\- Ты предлагаешь мне переехать к тебе, Азирафаэль…? - спросил Кроули, его брови подскочили от удивления собственной догадкой.

Азирафаэль отвел глаза и нервно затеребил руками.

\- Д-думаю, да, мой дорогой…

Кроули нежно улыбнулся и поцеловал ангела в мягкую, теплую щеку.

\- С радостью.

Эфирное создание с облегчением выдохнуло, почувствовав, что ком в горле понемногу отступает. Он схватил Кроули за руку и повел его обратно наверх.

\- Пойдем, дорогой… давай ляжем. Думаю, мне уже достаточно чтения на сегодня.

За все века, которые Кроули знал Азирафаэля, он ни разу не слышал, чтобы ангел сказал, что ему достаточно чтения. Он взглянул на книгу, прежде чем окончательно подняться наверх. Он ее оставляет, без всякого сомнения.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Время продолжало идти, недели сменялись месяцами, и крылья Кроули становились все крепче и крепче.

Время продолжало идти, недели сменялись месяцами, и крылья Кроули становились все крепче и крепче.

Создания медленно перемещали вещи из квартиры Кроули в книжный магазин Азирафаэля. Не все, только несколько его любимых растений, его трон, его книги по астрономии, его автоответчик, и т. д.

Азирафаэль все еще был слишком потрясен, чтобы отправиться в апартаменты самому (а Кроули был еще далеко не настолько исцелен, чтобы полностью убрать крылья), поэтому он чудом перенес некоторые вещи в свою квартиру, где демон мог самостоятельно разложить их по местам, пока ангел был внизу, в книжном магазине.

На крыльях Кроули медленно, но верно снова начали расти перья. Первыми перьями, вернувшимися в полной мере, были маховые перья первого порядка.

Примерно на 7-ом месяце Азирафаэль решил, что пришло время для новых процедур для этих черных крыльев. Он сделал смесь из трав, масел и щепотки магии, способствующую росту перьев и кожи и обеспечивающую им защиту. Кроули садился на край кровати, и Азирафаэль начинал осторожно втирать масло в кожу крыльев, стараясь не задевать ее ногтями. Затем он наносил смесь на перья и тщательно смазывал их.

Как-то раз, во время одного из таких процессов исцеления, Азирафаэль случайно задел пальцами зачатки новых перьев второго порядка, отчего Кроули зашипел.

\- Кроули?

\- Я в порядке… извини. Они… немного чувствительны…

Ох… конечно. Так много времени прошло с тех пор, как сам Азирафаэль отращивал новые перья, не говоря уже об уходе за ними.

\- Прости, мой дорогой. Я уже и забыл, как прекрасны новые перья. Такие свежие и чистые.

\- Что значит, ты забыл?

Азирафаэль покраснел, всеми силами пытаясь спрятать лицо за Кроули, пока демон пытался извернуться, чтобы увидеть его.

\- Я… эм… ну, у меня это было довольно давно, дорогой.

\- Давно?

Кроули наконец удалось взглянуть на него. Азирафаэль, не поднимая глаз, раскрыл собственные крылья. В прошлый раз они раскрывались после атаки Агали-арепта. Появившись, они сразу обернулись вокруг Кроули, защищая его. Тогда он толком не рассмотрел крылья ангела, но теперь он смог их увидеть, и был шокирован тем, как они выглядели.

Они были пыльные, даже грязные. Перья были скручены и торчали во все стороны, некоторые перья вообще, казалось, должны были выпасть сто лет назад. Он раздраженно заворчал, увидев их.

\- Азирафаэль…

\- Я… я знаю, дорогой… просто, ну, я ими нечасто пользуюсь, и они редко раскрываются, так что я не видел особого смысла ухаживать за ними, и…

\- Сядь, - скомандовал Кроули.

\- Но Кроули, я должен закон…

\- Сядь, я сказал!

Комната затряслась от его голоса, и Азирафаэль быстро сел на место. Кроули очень гордился своими крыльями, всегда держал их ухоженными и чистыми. За все столетия он помогал Азирафаэлю раз или два, и то только потому, что эфирное создание расправляло при демоне свои растрепанные крылья, и Кроули не мог выдержать этого зрелища. Оба эти раза Кроули был так же раздражен, как и сейчас.

Кроули сдвинулся с места, усевшись позади Азирафаэля, и начал осматривать его крылья. Он глубоко вздохнул.

\- Сними рубашку. Без нее будет проще осмотреть основания крыльев.

Азирафаэль кивнул и сделал, как было сказано, заставив крылья ненадолго исчезнуть, чтобы он смог снять рубашку и аккуратно сложить ее на коленях. Он снова выпустил крылья, заметив, что несколько перьев упало на пол.

Кроули осмотрел их снова, заметив, что даже на лопатках они были растрепанными и грязными.

\- Ангел, тебе нужно лучше ухаживать за ними, я серьезно…

\- Я знаю… - тихо произнес Азирафаэль. - Если бы их увидели в Раю, они определенно были бы не в восторге. Мало того, что у меня мягкий живот, так и мои крылья далеки от ангельских.

Кроули снова заворчал, начиная нежно расчесывать перья руками, чтобы убрать пыль.

\- Уже больше года прошло, перестань, пофиг, что они там подумают. Они хотели, чтобы ты умер, Азирафаэль. Я был там, я слышал, что сказал Гавриил.

\- Извини, дорогой… От старых привычек трудно избавиться, и все такое.

Азирафаэль слегка улыбнулся, но не поднимал глаз, по-прежнему упираясь взглядом в пол.

Кроули выпрямил некоторые перья первого и второго порядков, пригладив их после того, как вправил на нужное место. Некоторые старые перья просто выпали и разлетелись по кровати, так что Кроули не пришлось их вытаскивать.

Он сотворил щетку, которую использовал, чтобы чистить свои собственные перья, и начал осторожно счищать оставшуюся пыль и грязь. Через некоторое время вновь начала проявляться их первоначальная белизна. Но чтобы действительно очистить перья, крылья нужно было бы хорошенько промыть.

Он заметил, как Азирафаэль двинул плечами, когда Кроули продолжил выпрямлять перья первого и второго порядков. Он заметил, как румянец покрыл мягкие, круглые щеки ангела. Его брови поднялись от любопытства, и он решил кое-что проверить. Кроули гладил перья своими длинными пальцами и наблюдал, как румянец становился еще гуще, и увидел, как по телу Азирафаэля пробежала мелкая дрожь.

Кроули усмехнулся и наклонился так, что его губы были в одном вздохе от шеи Азирафаэля.

\- Ангел… я вижу, как ты покраснел… ты что-то хочешь мне сказать?

Он нежно поцеловал бледную, мягкую кожу, и услышал, как резко охнул ангел.

\- Может, тебя что-то… беспокоит?

Он положил руки на эти полные бедра, которые так сильно любил, и снова поцеловал Азирафаэля в затылок.

В ответ демон получил только всхлипывания. Кроули быстро убрал руки и начал медленно массировать основания белоснежных крыльев. На этот раз Азирафаэль издал полноценный стон и опустил голову.

Кроули начал массировать всю спину Азирафаэля, жесткую и напряженную, медленно принося расслабление мышцам, которые, казалось, всегда держали такую безупречную осанку. Он поднес лицо к изгибу ангельской шеи и глубоко вдохнул, ощущая запахи лаванды, меда, солнца и чая, благодаря которым ангела было так легко выделить среди тысяч людей. Он поцеловал его там, чувствуя, как дрожал Азирафаэль под его губами. Демон начал покрывать шею Азирафаэля поцелуями, дюйм за дюймом, снизу-вверх. Он поцеловал чувствительное место за ушком, затем лизнул раковину.

\- К-Кроули… - выдохнул Азирафаэль.

Кроули заметил, как Азирафаэль вцепился в ткань своих штанов, крепко сжимая ее в кулаках. Он добрался до мочки уха и прикусил ее, вызвав этим очередной вздох. Кроули сгреб волосы ангела в кулак и потянул за них, склоняя его голову набок.

Кроули видел жилки, быстро пульсирующие в натянутой шее Азирафаэля. Он рыкнул и впился в обнаженную плоть, зубы и все такое.

Азирафаэль вскрикнул, его тело обмякло, когда он почувствовал, как демон засасывает, и лижет, и целует его шею. Он сунул ладони между ног, отчаянно пытаясь скрыть, как натянулись его бежевые хаки. Ему было так хорошо. Даже, возможно, слишком хорошо. Кроули своим ртом будто вливал лаву в его вены. Она прошла прямо в его пах, вызвав очередной стон. Он чувствовал боль, нарастающую у него в животе, отчего он вспотел, и у него начали слезиться глаза, но он не хотел, чтобы Кроули останавливался.

В конце концов Кроули высвободил волосы, гордясь проявляющимся на шее Азирафаэля следом. Он подвинулся и сел рядом с ангелом, чья голова упала на грудь сразу после того, как он выпустил эти светлые кудри. Он завел ладонь под подбородок Азирафаэля и поднял его лицом к себе. Глаза Кроули широко распахнулись, когда слезы, навернувшиеся на ангельские глаза, покатились по милому лицу. Он слишком поздно осознал, какую медвежью услугу он оказал ему на самом деле.

\- Ой, ангел, прости… Я не… Я и не думал, что тебя это так сильно заведет.

Он прижался лбом ко лбу Азирафаэля, ощущая жар, исходящий от эфирного создания. Он чувствовал, как дрожал Азирафаэль, и как от этого раскачивались его крылья.

Азирафаэль переживал не что иное, как передозировку похоти и любви. Эти чувства смешивались у него внутри, вызывая ощущения совершенно нового вида возбуждения. Ему было почти больно от каждого нежного прикосновения Кроули, от каждого поцелуя. Такая передозировка могла быть в какой-то степени опасной. В последний раз, когда Азирафаэль ощутил, что его переполняет любовь, начали движение мир и любовь – _к его ужасу, в то время это действительно принесло Кроули пользу_. Все закончилось тем, что ему пришлось уйти в лес, в никуда – _туда, где, как он думал, не было людей_ – лечь в позу эмбриона на траву, дрожа и потея, раскинув крылья. У него была острая, колющая боль в животе, и он плакал в траву. Наконец, боль достигла своего пика, и он закричал, излучая волны света.

Когда все стихло, вокруг него на многие, многие мили распустились все существующие на Земле виды цветов. Он лежал там какое-то время, тяжело дыша, прежде чем смог встать, убрать крылья и отряхнуться.

И вот теперь Азирафаэль страдал от подобной боли, но в бурлящей смеси появилось новое чувство. Благодаря ему прикосновения Кроули ощущались как удары электрическим током, его поцелуи обжигали, как лава. Он хотел большего.

У Кроули были свои мысли, мысли о том, какую боль, как ему казалось, испытывал Азирафаэль. Какую боль испытывал ангел, когда он прикасался к нему, как он всхлипывал и одновременно хотел прижаться к его руке. Он чувствовал агонию, исходящую от Азирафаэля, а подобную ей он ощущал не так уж и часто.

\- Ты… хочешь, чтобы я ушел? - тихо спросил он ангела.

Азирафаэль покачал головой, сжав зубы, когда вспышка боли пронзила его живот. Он хотел, чтобы Кроули унял его боль, как-нибудь.

Кроули остановил взгляд на руках Азирафаэля, сжатых между его ног. Ему стало интересно…

Он всунул руку между ладоней ангела и нежно погладил его. Азирафаэль издал отнюдь не ангельский звук, его глаза на секунду вспыхнули голубым, а в крыльях напрягся каждый мускул. Кроули убрал руку, и Азирафаэль, тяжело дыша, упал на кровать.

\- П-прости, ангел… Я думал, это…

\- Сделай так еще раз.

Кроули моргнул, уставившись на Азирафаэля так, будто тот был не в себе.

\- Прости, что?

Глаза Азирафаэля остекленели, но все еще продолжали слабо светиться. Он схватил Кроули за руку и слегка потянул ее.

\- Сделай так еще раз. Пожалуйста, дорогой… когда ты дотронулся до меня там, боль начала утихать.

\- Послушай, ангел… Я думаю, ты не совсем понимаешь, что говоришь…

\- Я понимаю, я все прекрасно понимаю. Со мной раньше такое происходило, но…

Он покраснел и отвернулся.

\- Но… в этой смеси не было возбуждения… в первый раз была только любовь. Прежде я мог справляться с этим, но… мне больно… очень больно.

Он перевел взгляд обратно на демона, его глаза вновь наполнились слезами.

\- Пожалуйста, Кроули… Я согласен. Я хочу этого, и это поможет мне прийти в норму.

Кроули вздохнул, между его бровями залегла глубокая морщинка. Он не совсем понимал, что происходит с телом Азирафаэля, но он точно знал, что его ангелу нужна его помощь.

\- Я… ладно. Ладно, ангел. И что мне с тобой делать?

Азирафаэль потянул Кроули вниз, чтобы демон лег на него сверху, его прерывистое дыхание касалось этих соблазнительных губ.

\- Все.

\- Все?

Азирафаэль кивнул, затем щелкнул пальцами, и рядом с ними появилась какая-то книга. Кроули взглянул на обложку и коварно ухмыльнулся.

\- Ааа… Понял, ангел.

Он заключил Азирафаэля в глубокий поцелуй, наслаждаясь, как таял под ним ангел, прежде чем отпустить его.

\- Ты получишь все, и ни каплей меньше, мой похотливый ангел.

Азирафаэль задрожал всем телом, чудом убрал книгу и позволил своему демону взять над собой власть.

* * *

Тем временем в книжном магазине, на полке в самой глубине кабинета Азирафаэля снова появилась некая книга.

Она была новее, чем все остальные, не такая пыльная или ветхая, и была прочитана только один раз.

Ее название поблескивало в лучах утреннего солнца, проникающих через окна:

_«Чувственные и рискованные истории для всех»._

Да, для эфирного и оккультного созданий этот день определенно будет чувственным и рискованным.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глаза Азирафаэля мгновенно раскрылись, и он обнаружил себя в темной комнате.

Глаза Азирафаэля мгновенно раскрылись, и он обнаружил себя в темной комнате.

Он приподнялся на месте, все еще не осознавая, где находится, и тут он понял, что, не считая одеяла, он был абсолютно голый. Ангел услышал вздох рядом с собой. Он обернулся и увидел крепко спавшего Кроули, вроде бы, тоже голого.

Азирафаэль все еще был в замешательстве, когда почувствовал легкую боль в шее, и тут он внезапно все вспомнил.

Во-первых, он был крайне смущен. На мгновение он подтянул одеяло к своему пунцовому лицу, затем опустил его вниз, вспомнив кое-что еще.

Больше не было боли. Не было пота. Он схватил покрывало, замотался в него, как в тогу, и быстро соскользнул с кровати, чтобы проверить те несколько принесенных Кроули растений. Ни одно из них не цвело сверх меры. Что означало, что попытка вовлечь в _это_ дело Кроули действительно сработала. Это действительно остановило боль и… и ангельский свет, который вышел бы из его кожи и обжег его.

Все прекратилось, прямо как лихорадка после того, как пропотеешь.

«_Потел я, конечно, сильно…_» - подумал Азирафаэль, легкий румянец снова покрыл его щеки. Он тихо вернулся в спальню, увидев, что Кроули все еще спит; он лежал в довольно удобной позе, раскинув свои заживающие черные крылья во все стороны. Ангел тепло улыбнулся открывшейся перед ним картине. Он подошел ближе и присел на краешек кровати, протянул руку и ласково погладил угловатое лицо. Кроули заворочался во сне, затем распахнул глаза, мгновенно испустившие это чудесное золотистое сияние.

\- Азирафаэль…? Почему ты не спишь? – сонно спросил он.

\- Я только проснулся. Все в порядке, дорогой.

Азирафаэль погладил демона по щеке, и Кроули вздохнул и прижался к мягкой ладони. Азирафаэль чувствовал, как его сердце наполняется любовью к этому созданию, которое было с ним с самого начала, никогда не оставляя его в опасности, всегда было рядом.

\- Я люблю тебя, Кроули… - ласково произнес Азирафаэль.

Кроули поднял на него большие желтые глаза, будто пытаясь понять сказанное или проснуться, затем лицо демона медленно растянулось в широкой улыбке.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, ангел…

Азирафаэль наклонился и поцеловал демона в губы, сладко и нежно. Кроули улыбнулся в поцелуе, затем резко притянул его к себе. Ангел пискнул от неожиданности, затем рассмеялся. Он посмотрел на нависающее над его светлыми кудрями черное крыло.

\- Как твои крылья, дорогой…?

\- Нормально. Еще довольно нежные, но уже лучше, чем было.

Кроули согнул крылья.

\- Хорошо, что теперь на них есть перья… раньше они выглядели, как голые куриные крылышки…

Азирафаэль расхохотался, затем сильнее прижался к нему.

\- Совсем немного.

Кроули усмехнулся, оскалился и поцеловал Азирафаэля в лоб.

\- Хорошая попытка, врунишка-ангел…

\- Ой, да тихо ты… - сказал он, хлопнув демона-змия по плечу.

Кроули издал звук, похожий на «Уф», и еще сильнее прижался к ангелу. Азирафаэль слушал, как его сердцебиение замедлилось до усыпляющего ритма. Он почувствовал, как его веки медленно сомкнулись, и вскоре тьма снова окутала его.

* * *

Когда Азирафаэль снова открыл глаза, в окна уже вовсю светило солнце, но Кроули рядом с ним не было.

Он сел в кровати, на секунду паника сковала его сердце, но все его тревоги улетучились, когда он почувствовал запах жареного бекона. Он натянул мягкую рубашку, кардиган и фланелевые пижамные штаны и направился в кухню. Там он нашел Кроули, тот что-то напевал себе под нос, переворачивая блинчик. Азирафаэль улыбнулся и обнял Кроули сзади, эти новые перья щекотали его лицо, руки сжимали его торс.

\- Ну, привет. Ты должен был остаться в постели, - сказал Кроули с ухмылкой на лице.

\- Ну, тебя там не было, и я…

\- И ты учуял еду, да?

Азирафаэль немного покраснел, но кивнул. Кроули хихикнул.

\- Иди садись, я уже скоро.

Азирафаэль сел за стол, взял салфетку и аккуратно разложил ее на коленях.

\- Надеюсь, тебе нравятся блинчики с клубникой… - сказал Кроули, держа в руке бутылку сиропа. - Потому что их я и…

Тарелка упала на пол и разбилась вдребезги, отчего Азирафаэль подскочил на стуле.

\- Кроули?! С тобой все в порядке?

Кроули стоял, как вкопанный, застыв на месте и в то же время дрожа. Его кожа посерела, глаза распахнулись, его зрачков-щелочек почти не было видно, настолько они сузились. В его крыльях напрягся каждый мускул, но и они тряслись. Азирафаэль осторожно подошел к демону и заметил, что волосы у него на руках встали дыбом.

\- К-Кроули, дорогой?

\- О-он здесь… - прошептал демон напряженным, дрожащим голосом.

\- Кто?

\- Агали-арепт…

Внезапно в комнате стало ужасно холодно, и Азирафаэль еще плотнее закутался в кардиган. Он вспомнил замерзшие лужи на полу в квартире Кроули и понял, что они появились из-за демона, напавшего на Кроули. Что именно этот демон вызвал леденящий его душу страх.

\- Он сейчас в квартире?

Кроули покачал головой.

\- Он снаружи книжного магазина…

Азирафаэль кинулся к окну и выглянул наружу. Он прикрыл рот рукой, стараясь не издавать лишнего шума. Там стоял мужчина, которого Азирафаэль видел несколько месяцев назад, когда тот выходил из дома Кроули. Мокрые, черные волосы, сероватая кожа и тот же костюм. Если бы Азирафаэль присмотрелся получше, он бы смог разглядеть кости и когти, которые Агали-арепт скрывал от людей.

Внезапно Агали-арепт посмотрел прямо на Азирафаэля, глаза цвета индиго пытались проникнуть в сознание и душу ангела. Азирафаэль не отвел взгляд, он не отошел. Что он сделал, так это опустил руку и вцепился в столешницу, уставившись на Агали-арепта в ответ, чувствуя, как его захлестнула волна ярости и желания защитить. 

Этот демон навредил Кроули. Не просто навредил, нет… навредил - это еще мягко сказано. Он пытал Кроули. Он изорвал элегантные крылья змия и оставил раны не только на теле Кроули, но и в его душе. Агали-арепт навредил его демону, его лучшему другу, его партнеру, его возлюбленному.

Азирафаэль продолжал смотреть, не зная, что его глаза светились голубым, глядя прямо в синие глаза демона. Его крылья раскрылись - они были чище, чем прежде, но еще не вернули былой белизны - и расправились за его спиной, будто говоря Агали-арепту: “Я готов защищать то, что принадлежит мне”.

По серым губам демона расползлась усмешка, и он сделал шаг по направлению к входной двери, и вскоре он был уже вне зоны видимости Азирафаэля.

Ангел не знал, вошел ли он внутрь, но, судя по все еще застывшему тел Кроули, Агали-арепт никуда не ушел.

И тогда Азирафаэль ощутил его. Ощутил, как нарастает жгучий, жуткий холод, из его легких будто пропал весь воздух. Он понял, что теперь Агали-арепт был внутри его книжного магазина.

\- Кроули… Встань сзади…

Почему-то, возможно, благодаря чуду, Кроули не стал спорить. Он успешно передвинулся ровно настолько, чтобы укрыться за раскинутыми белыми крыльями. 

По закрытому книжному магазину эхом разносились звуки медленных шагов. Азирафаэль слышал, как трещал и скрипел деревянный пол в тех местах, где ступала нога демона. Он слышал, как по деревянным перилам скользила рука, и стучали каблуки, пока Агали-арепт поднимался наверх.

Азирафаэль услышал, как заскулил Кроули, и практически чувствовал, как сильно его трясло. Он хотел успокоить своего демона, но не осмелился повернуться спиной.

Над лестницей появились кривые кости, за ними последовали мокрые, черные волосы, серая кожа, и эти ужасные глаза цвета индиго, немедленно устремившие свой взор на Азирафаэля. Он поднялся на последнюю ступеньку и остановился, поправляя манжету пиджака.

\- Ты, должно быть, тот самый ангел, о котором я постоянно слышу… - раздался низкий, скрипучий, леденящий душу голос. - Я слышал, что ты тоже чудесным образом избежал наказания. Но, к счастью для тебя, ты не моя проблема.

Его взгляд перешел на демона позади Азирафаэля.

\- Вот моя проблема.

\- Боюсь, что нет, - твердым голосом произнес Азирафаэль. - Он не твоя проблема, и не Ада. Вы все должны были оставить нас в покое.

Агали-арепт усмехнулся.

\- Мм… видишь ли… эти приказы могут действовать на, ах, более жалких демонов… но я был на стороне Люцифера с самого первого дня… на меня такие приказы не распространяются.

\- Меня не волнует, как вы все работаете Там, Внизу, - сказал Азирафаэль, его глаза сверкали, огонь ярости гремел у него в животе. - Ты больше и пальцем не тронешь Кроули.

\- О? И что же ты собираешься сделать…? - спросил Агали-арепт, его лицо скривилось от коварной, ужасной усмешки. - Ты собираешься победить меня, ангелочек?

Азирафаэль выпрямился, становясь выше, его крылья начали сверкать, и в солнечном свете, льющемся в окна, можно было различить его нимб.

\- Да, именно так.

Улыбка на лице демона переросла в отвратительный оскал, обнаживший ряды острых зубов.

\- Это будет забавно...


End file.
